


The Protector of Justice

by Flare_Wolf_Sans



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Champion of Olympus Percy, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dick Grayson is Robin, Hurt Percy, Kaldur'ahm is Aqualad, Multi, Out of Character, Post-Tartarus (Percy Jackson), Post-The Heroes of Olympus, Protective Percy, Tim Drake is Robin, Wonder Woman is Percy's mentor, immortal percy, persassy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-03-07 11:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 15,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13434189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flare_Wolf_Sans/pseuds/Flare_Wolf_Sans
Summary: Percy Jackson gets betrayed by Annabeth when they made a deal that they would use there post war-wishes to make the world a safer place for demigods after he does his part she wishes for immortality along with the rest of the 7minus Leo who they think is dead. The gods bless him and train him in his new powers before sending him down to earth to be part of the Young Justice team as they are first getting formed. What will happen then?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Powers that Percy has in this book-  
> Zeus- Air Powers, Lightning Changeling  
> Poseidon- Water Powers Increased, Ice Powers, Earth Powers, Hurricanes  
> Hades- Underworld Travel, Ground Sense, Shadow Powers, Undead Powers  
> Hera- Mental Powers, Family, Marriage Powers  
> Demeter- Plant Powers, Food  
> Hestia- Fire Powers, Family Powers, Food  
> Ares- Weapons, War, Strength   
> Athena- Smarts, Mental Powers, Dyslexia Removed, Multilingual, Strategist   
> Hephaestus- Fire Powers, Blacksmithing, Creating  
> Dionysus- Wine, Insanity, Party, Alcohol Tolerance Level Raised  
> Aphrodite- Love Powers, Promise Of Love In The Future, Good Looks, Charm Speak  
> Artemis- Hunt, Archery, Stealth, Wilderness, Moon, Stars, Night  
> Apollo- Archery, Healing, Prophecies, Sun, Day  
> Hermes- Superspeed To That Above Speedsters, Theft, Travel,   
> Hecate- Magic, Shadow Powers

Percy’s POV

After the war I went to Olympus to get my gifts as well as the rest of the 7, we were blessed by all the Olympians and offered one wish, Jason got his wish first he wished to be immortal, then Piper got her wish she also wished to be immortal, then Frank went up next he wished to be immortal as well, Hazel went next and wished the same, then it was my turn I said my part of the wish that me and Annabeth agreed on then Annabeth was asked what she wished for but instead of doing her half of the wish that she planned she said immortality.

The gods looked at me like they expected this, I was disappointed in everyone’s selfishness, the gods gave everyone their wishes and dismissed them, when Percy went to leave they asked him to stay, they called down the fates and asked them to make me a partial immortal as they will need me to be 17 for the next war. The fates gave me the partial immortality and left, the gods said that I can only be killed in battle like the hunters of Artemis and that they would train me in my abilities and get someone to continue to train me in the demigod way.

Wonder Woman’s POV

I can’t believe that I am going to take up the training of the greatest hero of all time, he is strong enough to defeat the entire Justice League if he wanted to. I’m going to invite him to join one of the teams I just need to ask for the others approval.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy’s POV  
I had just finished training with the Gods, I was waiting in the Throne room for Wonder Woman, we had never met but I had heard of her and how she saved the world. I had also heard that she was one of the Amazons that were immortalized on the island of Themyscira and one of Zeus’s favourite daughters she was sculpted by her mother Queen Hippolyta from clay, Zeus and Aphrodite breathed life into her. She was created to keep the world from harm and was the first step in introducing the Gods into the world safely with out getting hunted by the government. I was expecting a large entrance like many children of Zeus or Aphrodite, but she just walked into the room and bowed to the Gods in their Thrones. They filled her in about what she needed to train me in and about the fact that she may reveal me to her team but as a fellow demigod. She than told Poseidon that she told Aquaman and Aqualad about me coming and not to do anything to suspicious. I wondered who they were as we walked out of the Throne room and onto a landing area there was no aircraft and I was curious about why we were here and not going back down via the elevators. Then suddenly an aeroplane appears out of thin air shimmering into existence. We walked inside, and I instantly felt the plane take off, I started to feel dizzy and wanted to throw up I thought that since Zeus blessed me and said that he wouldn’t shoot me out of the sky any more I thought that my air sickness would be cured or at least not be as bad but it was worse than ever. I was nervous about going to the Justice Leagues base, it was so high that I was panicked about Zeus deciding that I messed up and blasting me back down to earth. I knew Aquaman and Aqualad well we were best friends beside the fact that his people were living in Dads old palace and had a war with the Amazons at one stage accidentally causing an earthquake off the sores of Camp Jupiter that was blamed on Franks relatives and gave the children of Neptune an even worse name.  
Wonder Woman’s POV  
I was excited to train the hero of Olympus in the ways of the mortal world, I had warned the team that my apprentice was going to the tower and told J’honn not to try to read his mind because the horrors in them would scare anyone half to death and give them permanent mental and physical scars for life. Batman was curious about what could be in this kid’s head that would be so bad. We notified the rest of the tower about the new person that was arriving with me and not to test his strength because of his age.  
Once getting to the hall of Justice we walked to where the other young heroes were, and I stood next to Aquaman letting Percy stand next to Aqualad. Percy was glaring at him as his people caused the earthquake that made it so hard for her to gain the romans respect. I told Aquaman to apologise to him about that and to offer her some training in Atlantis. Once he did Percy accepted the offer gaining weird looks for the rest of the young heroes about why he would get to train under water like Aqualad when he isn’t an Atlantean or a member of the Justice league. Flash and KF (Kid Flash) finally arrived the group walked inside. Once inside the hall we met up with Red Tornado and Martian Manhunter. They were about to go upstairs to debrief about the several Ice themed villains today when Superman called saying that there was a fire at Cadmus, then Katara called requesting the whole Justice league to help him, Superman said that the local authorities had it under control and that he was going and that they should to. I left Percy with the others while Batman told them to stay put. I signalled for Percy to go to Cadmus telling him he had my approval for what I knew he was thinking of doing.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy’s POV  
Once Wonder Woman left and Red Arrow walked out quitting his job as Green Arrows Apprentice they asked me a few questions before I asked what project Cadmus is they answered that they don’t know before Robin said that he could figure it out he walked to the computer and pressed a couple of buttons before reading what was displayed on the screen out to the others. I could read it as part of Athena’s blessing was that we could read, write and speak every language even code and sign language, when she blessed me she gave me a little extra and afterwards told me that I could also speak in alien and monster languages as well and that it might come in useful in the war as well as increased intelligence to above child of Athena standards. I suggested that we go to Cadmus and investigate what is going on there. There was a small talk about the fact that Batman told us to stay put and that he meant for the mission that they were on currently and not the Cadmus mission and that it would be poetic justice if we managed to find out about the true purpose of Cadmus or if it was just a normal science building.  
Once we arrived at Cadmus KF ran ahead to save to falling scientists, but didn’t have enough momentum or speed to get them back down safely so put them on the roof before falling a short distance and grabbing onto a windowsill and hanging there Robin uses his grappling hook to enter the building and get KF inside before he falls. Aqualad goes to control the water to save the scientists but I beat him to it using the water to build a staircase then freezing it before flying onto the windowsill with Aqualad getting looks of surprise from everyone including Aqualad. We start to walk to where the elevators are once we get there Aqualad sees something in the elevator before the door closes. We all see the doors close and take a closer look Robin notices that the elevator is an express elevator that would not be used in any two-story building. Aqualad walked to the door and struggled to open them I tapped his shoulder and asked him to move. Once he had moved I grabbed the doors and opened them with ease, thank you Ares for super strength and battle skills. Robin and the others walked up to the door and looked down. I said that’s because it’s not a two-story building it has many more stories than that judging by it I’d say about 180 more than we thought, if my senses are correct that is. Robin used his grappling hook to the roof with KF and Aqualad while I floated down with ease. The rope ran out at sub level 26, Robin and Aqualad jumped and landed with ease while KF missed and was falling, I flew down and grabbed him before flying back up and putting him on the ledge and continuing to float because there wasn’t enough room to stand on the ledge. Once Robin had hacked the locking features Aqualad tried and failed to open the door again, I picked him up and put him on the ledge on the other side of the elevator before opening the door and putting him back on the right ledge before walking in with the others. Before KF can run off I put my arm out in front of him and say I hear something. We slowly walked forwards towards the t junction at the end of the corridor once we got there we saw a bunch of creatures that look like different types of monsters but are highly physic, I hear them talking to each other telepathically, I mutter telepaths under my breath. I quickly activate my mental shields to protect my mind from them, while still listening to their conversations, they were talking about something called project Kr and someone called Superboy being their hero.


	4. Chapter 4

Percy POV  
We walked down the corridors until we reached a door robin hacked it and made it open before we walked in, we saw a large amount of creatures producing electricity to power the underground secret base of Cadmus, Robin started to hack into files about the creatures or genomorphs they were easily weaponizable creatures that were created by Cadmus, the name really gives a lot away about this place but it is a secret to many. Then Robin found something about a project Kr what those other genomorphs were talking about, but the files were to heavily encrypted for him to access. Then suddenly Guardian entered the room with a group of genomorphs and one on his shoulder, the one on his shoulder was going to control him I sensed it, but I couldn’t get there in time the genomorph turned towards him and it’s horns glowed red taking control of its mind almost immediately. He commanded the rest of the genomorphs to attack us and to show no mercy. Robin dropped a smoke bomb before using his grappling hook to get on top of one of the beams near the roof to escape while KF was bouncing off of the walls quickly to avoid their attacks while still hitting them, me and Aqualad were punching and kicking the genomorphs, I could have used fire, lightning, necromancy, weapons or water to fight but I decided to keep as many of my powers a secret as possible until absolutely necessary. Then I sensed that Guardian was going to ram into Aqualad when he went to ram into him I tripped him while using a slight gust of wind to knock him onto the floor hard enough to knock him unconscious. Me, Aqualad and KF ran to the elevator that Robin was already hacking. The doors opened just as I got there, I moved to the side before Aqualad leaped and rolled in next to me. 

We headed down to sub level 52 where project Kr is after Aqualad suggested calling the justice league and the rest of us objected but didn’t argue as he only suggested it as a way to go. Once the elevator doors opened we were face with two paths that looked identical. Then from one of the paths a genomorph walked out and told us to holt before using telekinesis to through some explosive containers at us and barely missing then to stop Robins weapon from hitting, we ran down the other corridor as we heard it tell Guardian that we are heading towards project Kr. KF ran ahead using superspeed, with me following close behind once we get to the end of the corridor a lady was exiting the room that project Kr is in, KF stopped and looked like he wanted to enter but was nervous that the rest of the team wouldn’t make it before the door closed I grabbed a large metal object and wedged it into the door before it could close, KF yelled for them to hurry before going in followed by Robin, Aqualad and I, after going through I kicked the object out from the door at the genomorphs, Robin hacked the door so that it wouldn’t open without brute force strong enough to pry it open or break down the door. 

KF turns on the lights as I turn around, we look at project Kr, Superboy the clone of Superman himself. We have a conversation about to let or not to let him out before I could warn them about the genomorph gnomes controlling his mind. When he exits his pod, he attacks Aqualad, pinning him to the ground and punching him a few times until Robin and KF hold his arms. I walk up to him and place my hand on his head closing my eyes as I try to break the link between the genomorph gnomes and Superboy, the gnomes are too strong for me to go against so I quickly give up and close my mind again, when I opened my eyes again he had punched KF through a glass cylinder, Robin put something in his mouth that spurted out gas that Superboy was forced to breath in it distracted Superboy causing him to weaken him grip on Aqualad. Aqualad kicked Superboy off of him into the controls for his pod, Robin pulled out a taser while I helped Aqualad up before going to KF, I looked at where Superboy had Robin pined down under his foot and squishing him. I checked KF’S pulse to make sure he was just unconscious not dead I saw Aqualad make a hammer out of water and hit Superboy off Robin and onto his pod with it, he looked at Robins unconscious form before facing Superboy and them trying to knock each other out or pin the other down. Ran and hid behind a pillar and disguised my brainwaves, I peaked out of my hiding spot seeing Superboy open the door. I heard the someone tell Superboy that he did a good job before looking around and noticing that one of them wasn’t there. He asked his genomorph to search for brainwaves in the room, the genomorph didn’t find my brainwaves thank the Gods.


	5. Chapter 5

Percy’s POV  
I followed Superboy flying close to the roof as he takes my friends into a room and puts them into three different chambers before putting the metal cuffs onto their wrists. Superboy than stands back and stares at them. They wake up as the telekinetic genomorph telepathically told them to wake up while I stimulated their brains to wake them up quicker. Aqualad was talking diplomatically to Superboy before KF rudely interrupted, Superboy talked to them surprising KF that he can talk. He told them that the genomorphs have taught him psychically about the world and who he is. When they ask is he had ever seen the sky he tells them that they implanted pictures in his mind of what those things look like but he had never actually seen them. They say that they could show them the sun or moon and introduce him to Superman. 

When Dr Desmond came in and told them that they were going to clone them and Robin replies with the Batcave is crowded enough. He gets Superboy to leave by putting genomorph gnome on his shoulder then commanding it to mind control him making him leave the room and go back to his pod. Once he leaves Dr Desmond calls out for someone named Dubbilex. Suddenly the telekinetic genomorph makes himself known as Dr Desmond says there you are to him and tells him to get the genomorphs to download their memories. Aqualad mutters under his breath something to Superboy I help the message be heard by Superboy, as he shakes off the genomorph gnomes telepathic control over him I put a basic shield on his mind allowing him to not be as affected by their mind control as he was before. 

When he entered the room again he pushes Dr Desmond, Guardian and Dubbilex into the walls before Robin finally picks the locks on his cuffs and escapes his chamber before pressing the button that opened the doors and deactivated the cloning machine. He tells Superboy to get Aqualad while he gets KF but before Superboy could free Aqualad I drop from the ceiling and free them both waving at Robin as I touch the ground silently. Superboy goes on alert as Robin punches me for not helping sooner. I tell him that I didn’t want to risk them getting my DNA after all I do have simular blood powers to Wonder Woman just more honed and used. We run out of the room and up a few flights of stairs before having to run down the gross and weird looking hallways again. A lot of genomorphs came out of what looked like where monsters get reborn in Tartarus, I was struggling a flashback for a few seconds before I pushed the thought out of my mind, Robin, Aqualad, KF and I dodged and waved through them getting to the other side of them without injury as Superboy was fighting them. Aqualad got him moving again. We got to the elevator and opened the doors KF ran up the inside of the elevator while Robin used his grappling hook to lift himself up the elevator Superboy grabs Aqualad and jumps up while I break the laws of gravity and walk up the wall (using the air).


	6. Chapter 6

Percy’s POV  
Superboy can’t fly, he reached over the height of a tall building before beginning to fall with Aqualad, I used my powers over air to try and hold them up but their combined mass was to much for my weak control over air the best I could do was slow their fall and them to catch themselves somehow, Aqualad had been able to grab a hold of something on the way down they reached sub-level 15 before the elevator began to make it’s way down to the level that we came from. The we only just managed to all get out of the elevator shaft before we got hit by the elevator. We started to run down the corridors, Dubbilex started to talk telepathically to Superboy giving him directions, he first told him to turn left then to turn right we followed the directions to a dead-end corridor with a vent at the end of it. Robin opened the vent and lead the way to the staircase, he hacked the cameras to disable them before hacking the motion sensors to show them when they weren’t there. KF superspeed up the stairs while the rest of us ran behind him, I could have matched his pace, but I was saving my energy in case we have to fight. 

We exited the staircase at sublevel 1, KF ran towards the elevator but the security door slammed shut causing him to run into it. Robin couldn’t hack the door quick enough as a large group of genomorphs came into the corridor he turned and kicked down a door before going through it into another corridor we ran through it unfortunately Guardian, Dubbilex and some other genomorphs were behind the door surrounding us, I glared at Guardian, more specifically the genomorph on his shoulder that was telepathically controlling him suddenly all of the genomorphs horns started to glow as they knocked out KF, Robin and Aqualad while Superboy wasn’t as affected as the others and only fell to his knees, my mind was closed off so they couldn’t enter and try anything. I leaded against the wall and looked at Dubbilex when he spoke to Superboy, they both noticed and looked at me questionly, I sent a telepathic message to both of them shocking them completely as they weren’t expecting it. I chuckled a little bit before looking at the others and waking them up, they jumped in surprise as they were roughly woken up by me throwing them back into consciousness, Aqualad looked at me thankfully while everybody else looked confused at what happened. Superboy choose freedom for the genomorphs as their hero and the genomorph that was controlling Guardian stopped and jumped off his shoulder. 

Dr. Desmond entered the room and drank some sort of serum that made him into I giant monster with flesh peeling off of him. Guardian was quickly defeated and he throw Superboy around like a ragdoll before making a hole in the roof and going through it Robin used his grappling hook to get him and KF out, me and Aqualad jumped on to the surface level, I floated near the ceiling and occasionally did something against Blockbuster, while trying to make a plan to defeat it so far I found out that it was immune to fire, electricity, extreme force, Godly metals and my non-godly weapons, its only real weakness was that it was easy to trick into doing things. Robin was looking at the structural support of the building, before I came behind him and we made a plan to drop the roof on the Blockbuster monster. KF got it to break some of the support pillars while Robin was filling in Aqualad and Superboy on the plan while I was making sure that KF didn’t get killed by the Blockbuster monster and occasionally breaking a support pillar. I floated above the chalk cross that Robin was drawing and getting ready to electrify the water, once KF was off it and Blockbuster was I called upon Zeus for his lightning before redirecting it down into the puddle below electrifying Blockbuster briefly while Robin detonated the explosives that he through, while me, Aqualad and Superboy shield them from the rubble me using magic from Hecate to create a force field too hold the rubble, I started to get tired so I made the shield smaller so it used less energy ending up outside of it getting hit in quite a few places before the rubble settled and I passed out from over use of powers only to be woken up by Aqualad using his water bearers to heal my wounds and energise me. I thanked him in Atlantean before Superman and the rest of the Justice league arrives.


	7. Chapter 7

Percy’s POV  
I look at Wonder Woman who nods at me before I gave her a copy of my memories of what happened, I looked towards J’honn and gave him the same telling him to spread it around over the Justice League mind link causing him to look shocked and jump slightly at how easy it was for me to connect to his mind in a one-sided way allowing me to read his mind but not for him to read mine. I decided not to read his mind and instead hook myself into the mind link before telling Superman about Superboy while he was finding it out he looked towards me a little bit surprised when I talked over the link to him. I talked to Batman next deciding to let him see tiny bits of my past and not invade his privacy. He looked towards me and nodded, I walked towards Wonder Woman and asked in Ancient Greek for some Ambrosia and nectar. She gave it to me I took a sip and ate a square enjoying the taste of blue chocolate chip cookies before looking sad as I remember all the times that I had with my mom before she and Paul died at the hands of one of Gaia’s minions in hope that it would break my spirit. Everyone except for Aquaman, Aqualad and Wonder Woman looked surprised as I healed and became filled with energy completely again. I gave a half a square to Aqualad before giving the rest back to Wonder Woman to be used again if needed. 

I telepathically told Aqualad that Atlanteans could have half as much ambrosia and Nectar as a demigod safely, he looked at J’honn who shook his head and gestured to me before looking at me surprised that I was able to do talk to him telepathically, despite being a Demigod that’s not a child of Hecate. I just shrugged as he ate it and healed, Wonder Woman gave me another quarter of a square after I asked her for it I gave it to Superboy who looked wreaked. His Kryptonian DNA was strong enough to handle at least a quarter of a piece of Ambrosia, I looked at the others and decided that it was better to not invade their personal lives by seeing if they are descended from any Gods and if they could handle Ambrosia. KF and Robin looked at me before I told them that only certain people can survive eating that it all depends on the DNA, for example Aqualad can handle it because he’s Atlantean, Superboy because of his Kryptonian DNA and me and Wonder Woman though our connection to the Mythological world. KF looked at me wondering what I meant I chuckled a bit at the rest of the league confusion as I KF and Robin telepathically. When they caught on they were a bit surprised that I was a telepath. 

While they were arguing them going against league orders I felt that J’honn was trying to get into my mind, I let him in after locking up my Demigod memories in a safe place. J’honn asked about why it was so hard to enter my mind and how it was so easy for me to enter his, I replied with, I was trained to keep my mind shut to others but open to myself, it allowed me to have greater reflexes and to notice many things that others didn’t I was diagnosed with ADHD because I was able to notice to much and not to little like many others. I sensed that Batman was telling J’honn something a question that he wanted him to ask me. I pulled a part of his mind that was often unused into my mind, he looked around surprised at the forest that was the backdrop of my mind, it was the same one as at Camp. It reminded me of home and wasn’t identifiable unless you had played capture the flag. I thought hard and made three chairs appear in my mind I sat on one and gestured for them to sit on the others. Batman was cautious about what was happening at the same time as confused that he was talking to the others while at the same time in my mind, in a forest sitting on a comfortable chair. I asked him what he wanted to know so badly that you would try to get J’honn to read my mind while I was still holding my shields up. He asked what had happened that would cause Wonder Woman to tell J’honn not to read your mind but leave it off with no further details, and who was that you were protecting in that memory that you left behind in my mind. I thought about telling him but I decided to show him instead, so he would trust me to not be lying. I stood up and walked over to a Zeus’s fist and move one of the boulders that would have been over the Labyrinth instead it opened the area in my mind that I hi some of the less terrifying memories, the memories of the 1st great prophecy, the 2nd titan war, I imagined a screen to show the memories on and allowed them to see some of my quests but not all of them, I cut out many bits like the Underworld, Ares, the Gods in general, the Labyrinth the location of camp half-blood and some other of the secrets that I knew I would tell them when I trusted them more. I kicked them out of my mind and locked the memories up again.


	8. Chapter 8

Percy’s POV  
We arrived at the old base of the Justice League, Mount Justice, we were forming our own team of superheroes to do discrete Justice league missions. The team was made up of Me, Superboy, Aqualad, KF, Robin, and Megan they all have code names for on missions but I decided to go by Perseus, my real name many were surprised when I said this before I told them that I have no family outside of a few, but there was no way to trace the dads side of my family to my name and that my mums side was all dead so I went with my first name figuring that it would at least be a relief for them to know that I am alive and still out there doing what I do best saving people. I thought it would be a good idea to remove the Mist form the eyes of the Justice League and the Young Justice group, they were nervous when it was first removed as it looked like everything was the same except that they could tell that I wasn’t aging and could feel the powerful aura coming off my form and that when I uncapped Riptide that it was a Glowing Bronze Sword. I gave all the Young Justice members a weapon of their tastes made of Godly materials if they needed it, KF, Aqualad, Superboy and Megan didn’t really need one but I still gave them one just in case, I gave Robin a collapsible staff and some birdirangs, KF a small coat over his suit, Superboy got nothing because I didn’t know what to make for him yet, Megan got small pieces of it to use telekinesis on and Aqualad got another function on his water bearers that gave him twin swords to use if needed.

We had a week with no missions a week everyone was starting to get a little bit bored about having to wait for so long, Aqualad, Robin, KF and I were trying to recruit Red Arrow/Speedy I was there mainly to make sure that nothing had gone wrong. I was the person who was supervising them to their surprise, the thought that it was going to be one of the league members and not me. I went out to train with Wonder Woman for a day when I got back they were waiting at the entrance for me. When I landed they asked if I had a mission for them, I replied with that Batman is in charge of missions not me and that the best way to get ready for something like what they are about to be doing is that they should train together to get to know each other’s strengths and weaknesses and who can counter that. 

They looked at me like they wanted to ask something, I was thinking about what it might be that they might have wanted to talk about before I started to talk to Megan about how to block others from her mind and how to only let certain people through her walls. I told her not to talk to the others telepathically and that it can be seen as a breach of privacy. I asked if she and Superboy wanted to lead us on a tour of the base as they live here. She agreed while Superboy said that he didn’t really know the way around either. When we got to the kitchen Megan had burnt the cookies that she had baked for us, I and Wally still ate them as we both have a crazy appetite because of our powers. I asked Megan if there was a pool, thinking about how I was going to sleep without waking everyone up with my nightmares. She led us into a room that was a small distance from the training room that had an Olympic sized swimming pool, I nodded and remembering where the room was so that I could get to it without asking for help or needing to vapour or shadow travel to the pool. Then they showed us to the bedrooms, we each got one I got the smallest one as I was only going to use it for storage.


	9. Chapter 9

Percy POV  
After finishing the tour, she led us to her Martian bio-ship, KF thought that it was not aerodynamic and was cute before she activated it and it grew into an aerodynamic, red and black craft, that turned around and opened, into the bay, I told them that I would stay behind and watch the base, so that they don’t have to worry about it. Aqualad gave me an understanding look, knowing that I was still nervous about flying high in the sky because of Zeus. I kept a link open with Megan to check if anything went wrong. They were having a joyride until Red Tornado sent an alert to the cave that I patched through to Megan, it was at Happy Harbour Power Plant. 

I decided that I would make my way there slowly without having to shadow or vapour travel there I whistled for Blackjack, who came flying over Mount Justice and landed next to me. He looked at me curious about why I had called him to Happy Harbour after not calling for him during or after the 2nd Giant War, he was relieved to see that I was healthy and uninjured, I asked him to take me to Happy Harbour Power Plant and to drop me off in the trees nearby as to not draw attention to himself. He asked if I had any Donuts to which I replied with after I’ve finished with what I need to do I’ll take you to the nearest doughnut shop to buy him 4 doughnuts. 

When I got to the Power Plant I saw a robot floating in the air creating a storm, as lightning struck towards the team I jumped in front and took the blast I was mostly unharmed from all the times that Thalia had electrocuted me, when Robot blasted me with a hurricane I focused on it and redirected it back at Robot who absorbed it like it was nothing. I tried to see if there was anyone inside the robot, I couldn’t find a mind inside. I made a hurricane surround me as I walked towards the Robot knowing that if I could touch it I could pull a Leo and find out how it worked to make a plan. 

Once I was away from my friends, Robot blasted them with lightning knocking them away before I could shield them. Superboy was largely unaffected until he was blasted back with a hurricane. I put the bio-ship between them to make them invisible but while I was distracted Robot escaped.


	10. Chapter 10

Percy POV  
The others decided to get Megan to go back to the base, as they didn’t trust that she wouldn’t make another mistake that risks the team’s safety, I said that I would go back with her to the base and if they needed me to help them Aqualad knows how to contact me. I got in the bio-ship with Megan and started to slowly head back to the base while calling Red Tornado about how Robot also known as Mister Twister has the same base powers as him and in the same general area as where he was. He went to Happy Harbour to see how we were doing on our own with a team run mainly by teens. Before we got to back to the base we came up with a plan that involved Megan shapeshifting into Red Tornado while I made hurricanes to recreate his powers when Megan gave me a mental sign to do it. While KF, Robin, Superboy and Aqualad got into position to attack, Aqualad and I were in the water waiting for Superboy and KF to knock him into the water once he thought he had won, Robin was hiding somewhere nearby waiting to be able to use his birdirangs against Mister Twister, KF and Superboy were hiding in one of the houses ready to run out and punch him. 

When he thought that he had defeated Red Tornado he opened his fingers up and cables came out attaching behind Red Tornado’s ear then Red Tornado’s head turned into Megan’s surprising Mister Twister allowing KF and Superboy to knock him into the water, I raised the waters surface tension to make it feel like he had hit solid concrete before lowering it suddenly to make him fall near me and Aqualad, Aqualad used a metal object to hit Mister Twister before using his eel tattoos to electrocute Mister Twister while I stopped the electricity form affecting anything else other than Mister Twister before using the water to throw him back to the others where Robin used his birdirangs to explode off Mister Twisters arms stopping him from creating hurricanes and channelling lightning against us. Megan used her telekinesis to tear apart Mister Twister reviling another robot inside him that was deigned to look like a human. Megan picked up a rock with telekinesis and dropped it on him frighting the others before she lifted the rock up and revealed to them that it was an android. We collected the technology and headed back to the cave. Once we got there we gave the parts to Red Tornado and went into the lounge room to relax.


	11. Chapter 11

Percy POV  
We were given a recon mission on a factory that produces the Venom drug that enhances your strength, the place had stopped shipping the drug out but was still functioning at full capacity, the factory is under the control of Bane and was on a tropical island called Santa Prisca. We were told to observe and report and that if the Justice League needed to deal with it they will, the plan evolves two drop zones. Drop zone A is where me and Aqualad get dropped, we put the heat and motion sensors on loop then head towards drop zone B where the others are going to be dropped off in their stealth tech. I was wearing my camouflage armour that Charles Beckendorf had made for me before he died blowing up the Princess Andromeda, to slow down Kronos and his army, underneath my armour I wore a black t-shirt and jeans. Aqualad, KF, Robin and Megan were wearing theirs as well while Superboy was wearing his usual black t-shirt with the Superman Crest and a pair of jeans. When Megan, KF, Superboy and Robin got to drop zone B, they used the comms and alerted us. We told them to head to the factory, while me and Aqualad use the trackers to rendezvous with them. 

When me and Aqualad rendezvoused with them they were fighting to patrols, one was Bane’s and the other was Cobra’s, I remained hidden while the others fought them, and tied them up, I used the comms to tell them that I was going to shadow them so if anything went wrong I could surprise the enemy. I also alerted them that I was going to use minimal amounts of my powers as possible as to not give us away to the people in the factory. When they were walking through the tunnel was the hardest time to keep hidden as every footstep echoed and I decided not to waste energy flying when there was a cult leader pretending to be a god. 

When we got into the factory, Robin disappeared to find answers followed by KF, I stayed with the main part of the group because I didn’t trust Bane. The Cobra had blocked the comms so that they couldn’t get in contact with each other or the Justice League. Aqualad, Superboy, Megan and Bane where hiding behind old Venom containers. The Cobra’s followers were only loading the fresh Venom not the older Venom. Megan turned on camouflage mode and went outside to ID the buyer, she sent the image to me and Aqualad, it was Sportsmaster. While Megan was outside we moved to onto a hanging walkway with a view of the inside of the factory. Bane jumped off the walkway and knocked down two guards, before the monster that I dubbed mammoth because of it looking like a mammoth was thawed out of the ice and shaved, jumped onto the walkway knocking it to the ground, we all landed safely. Aqualad used his water bearers to make a shield in front of him and shot water out of it while Superboy was battling mammoth, bane was fighting the followers of Cobra while Megan was blasting them off their feet. Then Bane left toward his secret entrance while KF joined in on the fighting I knew that they would look after each other so I followed Robin outside after Cobra and his righthand girl. He thought it was below him to fight Robin, so he made his righthand girl Spark fight him, then Megan asked for me to link them up while she pretends to be the one who does it as she feels useless at the time, so I link everyone and let Megan call over the mind link to them. I go to challenge Cobra but Aqualad makes us retreat through the tunnel system as they weren’t doing so good in their fight. 

When we got to the other end of the tunnels Bane was waiting for us and he had placed explosives on the roof of the tunnel on one of the horizontal support beams that stopped the roof from caving in, he made a little speech before KF took the detonator away and Megan lifted Bane into the air then dropped him so Superboy could knock him out with a punch. We tie him to a tree as we deicide who is going to be the leader. Robin is the most experienced that knows them the most but he is not used to having to communicate with others to discuss the plan that is what stops him form being a leader he suggests Aqualad to lead because he is good with communication and knows the dynamics of working in a team, at first he tries to get me to be the leader but I shake my head at him after I take off my helm making my head visible again, saying that no matter how much experience I have had being a leader I’m not leading another group not after the last one, to many deaths, to many betrayals. The team looks at me weirdly as I shake my head and tell them that I’ll explain later. Aqualad is the team’s leader until Robin is used to being in a team or I warm up to be a leader again.


	12. Chapter 12

Percy POV  
We quickly made a plan knowing that Robin’s sabotage would be quickly fixed, KF was to take out the Cobra’s followers, except for Spark and Mammoth, Superboy would get Mammoth to walk towards him into a stream of water form Aqualad who would them keep him busy for as long as possible, Superboy would then stop Sportsmaster from getting away while Megan would an explosive in the back of the helicopter before helping whoever needs help the most. Robin would be facing Spark leaving me to the Cobra. 

When we put the plan into action it worked perfectly the only downside was Cobra was a clearsighted mortal and so where his followers, none of them were demigods and Cobra was unaffected by Riptide as it went through him drawing no blood making me have to fight him in hand to hand combat as my other weapons felt unbalanced and it was better for me to fight fair then to try and fight with an unbalanced sword that might be useless. I get into a position for judo and manage to lay down a lot of blows before judo flipping him and pinning him down, we then fought to get on top of the other or to stand up. I got distracted for a second and the next thing I know is that Robin and I switched opponents leaving me to fight Spark. I had her pinned down before tying her to a tree and going to fight Robin who was stuck under Cobra’s foot. By the time that I got there the rest of the team had done their part and Cobra walked into the shadows and disappeared. 

We headed back to the bio-ship away from the burning factory that Aqualad is going to have to explain to Batman. Once on the bio-ship we had a conversation about what we were going to do when we were off duty, I mostly stayed quiet while they were talking about it. I fell asleep on the way back and was plunged into a nightmare, the worst kind of nightmare too, one about Tartarus. I was in Tartarus and Annabeth was blind and stumbling away from me towards the edge of the cliff but instead of Bob coming and helping us she fell and was injured then it turned into the battle against Gaia and Annabeth got stabbed through the stomach by her jagged, rock, sword. Apollo ran forward and started to heal her but was stopped by mud as the rest of the Gods and Goddesses were trapped, then the ground below every demi-god but me turned into spikes of rock that stabbed through their armour and killed them, the last demigods were me and my wise girl, then time froze as their corpses started to blame me saying the things that I often thought to myself about all those who died, if I had only been better they would still be alive, this was the last thing I saw before Aqualad woke me up by pouring water from his water bearers on me allowing it to energize me, I looked at the rest of the team as they looked at me with worried faces.


	13. Chapter 13

Percy POV  
We were in the cave watching Aqualad play air hockey with KF, the game was a hologram that the training room’s for projected up so that they could play. KF was beating Aqualad and was eating a banana, I was going to play whoever won but the game ended when Superboy came in and walked through the hologram making it disappear, he was walking towards the lounge room as Black Canary and Martian Manhunter came into the room. Megan or Miss Martian hugged her uncle who explained that he was in the area and came to visit. Black Canary was here to train us in combat. Superboy tried to walk out of the room without being noticed but was forced to stay when Black Canary told him that the training was mandatory. She asked for a volunteer KF offered to be the volunteer an was quickly defeated by Black Canary, who then asked the team what he did wrong. Robin replied with he hit on the teacher and got served, KF complained and Black Canary was still waiting for the correct answer out loud after I told her mentally, what he did wrong with a lot of detail but didn’t want to say it out loud as the rest of the team didn’t have a shot at it yet then Black Canary nodded forme to tell them what I told her. I told them that he allowed Black Canary to dictate the terms of the fight and left himself open to an attack in the process. Black Canary was telling us always to act and never to react as that put the fight on the enemy’s terms, when Superboy interrupted and it ended up with them fighting and both times him being defeated by Black Canary, both times Robin laughed. 

When Superboy was going to storm out of the room Batman told us that an android with the ability to copy the moves of it’s opponents attack Green Arrow and Black Canary 5 hours ago, Arrow called reinforcements which almost proved disastrous as it copied their abilities and used them against the Leaguers, in the end it took 8 Leaguers 4 hours to defeat and dismantle the android. To make sure that the threat was completely neutralized they were sending 2 trucks to 2 different Star Labs one in Boston and one in New York, they would have 4 additional decoy trucks to create confusion in case Ivo or anybody else tries to recover the remains of the android. We were split into 2 undercover teams to safe guard the 2 real trucks. I send a look at the hologram of Batman, that could be interpreted as why are you sending me someone with many extremely dangerous abilities to safe guard an android that can copy powers. When we got to where the trucks were leaving from I asked Batman mentally if I could safe guard a decoy truck to make it seem as though there were 3 trucks not 2 he agreed and said to tell the team that and keep constant contact with them. Robin and Superboy follow the truck toward New York, Aqualad, Miss Martian and KF followed the truck towards Boston while I follow a truck to Gotham following a feeling that reminds me of the time that I found Nico and Thalia. 

The other teams alerted me of two attacks, they told me not to come as Robin tracked them and they were heading to Gotham, the others were going to head to Gotham, KF ran ahead and Superboy was following the monkeys apparently. Robin was keeping me updated on where they were and making sure that I was ready for what I might face. I decided to avoid using my powers and instead use my fighting capability to try and defeat the monkeys and the highly overpowered android. By the time that I got to the train where the trackers lead Superboy was there, he was getting beaten up by the android while there were remains of some robots that looked a lot like monkeys. While the android that Ivo called ‘The Amazing Amazo’ had just punched Superboy into Gotham Academy, I decided not to fight just yet as Ivo told Amazo to finish him, priority Alpha. I smiled as I waited for Amazo to leave before running over to Gotham Academy, I used the speed that Hermes gave me, as I ran ocean blue, sea green and silver lightning came streaking off of me. I activated my camouflage armour to become visible around me, it turned invisible the same way that Annabeth’s shield showed images it reflected light off it and created a kind of hologram that it wasn’t there. When I arrived at Gotham Academy, Amazo was throwing Superboy into a trophy cabinet.


	14. Chapter 14

Percy POV

I ducked behind a locker as Amazo throw Superboy towards them, I camouflaged into the wall while Amazo throw Superboy again this time through a wall and into a chemistry lab, I followed behind him waiting for a chance to attack him. I snuck up behind him but stopped when he used the powers that he got from Captain Atom to blast Superboy through the wall and into the gym, he bounced couple of times before skidding to a halt. When I entered the gym, Ivo was sitting on a bench while Amazo and Superboy were fighting. I stood at the top of the stand and started to formulate a plan. 

When Robin and KF got there, KF saved Superboy from being squashed, when it used red tornados power I started to sneak behind it I stayed sure-footed while everyone else was blown away, I walked behind Amazo, uncapping Riptide and stabbing it into Amazo, but he used Marsan Manhunters powers to density shift, I jumped back leaving Riptide to fall to the floor before activating the shield that Tyson made for me. I attempted to keep Amazo’s attention on me but the others thought that he was going to blast through my shield, no one noticed that Riptide had vanished and reappeared in my pocket as a pen, I used my shield to cover myself from the Black Canary scream, I then trough Riptide in pen form at Amazo he looked un troubled until I uncapped it using the water molecules in the air and it transformed into a sword that almost hit it but it went into Martian Manhunter mode quicker than I thought he could, he used Superman’s strength to throw me into one of the stands. I stayed down for a little bit to recover as, I watched Superboy get mad and attack Ivo, who then told Amazo priority Alpha was to protect him from us. I go to stand up but I notice that there was a piece of wood going straight through my leg, stopping me from walking properly. I call out to the others once they defeated Amazo, Aqualad and Miss Martian appeared. They ran over to where I was laying, they looked horrified when they saw it, I reached for it gritting my teeth as I pulled it out, I looked at Aqualad who used his water bearers to make a cast, the water helping it to heal as I walked with ease that only comes from experience of this kind of injury before. We walked to the nearest Zeta-tube and left Gotham going to the cave, by the time that we got there my wound was healed and I removed the water, purifying it before giving it back to Aqualad, he looked confused thinking that even with the waters help that was unnaturally fast for the son of Poseidon. Wasn’t planning on telling them that I have speedster powers like KF as I don’t like to use them because it speeds up my metabolism even more than the normal demigod standard.

After two weeks the team was sure that I was completely healed inside and outside. I helped Black Canary to train them and often spared with her if she wanted to. I went back to my old training routine after a while scaring everyone as they walked into a room where I was meditating floating off the ground, in a ball of water over fire with everything in the room on the ceiling, before I lost concentration and everything went back to normal, Aqualad was one of the only ones not entirely creeped out by the fact that I was so powerful having met me before a couple of times after the 2nd titan war. I began to help Megan with her telekinesis and telepathy so that when I am busy she can be the one to create the link into the other’s minds. I also left with Wonder Woman a few times to help save the world from Mythological Crisis Once a fortnight I would go to either Camp Half-Blood or Camp Jupiter to check up on everyone. Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter still thought of me as one of their leaders and that I was on a quest to see what they know about us already by the Gods, they rarely saw me as I was with Will and Nico, getting a check-up and restocking on Ambrosia and Nectar. Every week I go to the Hunters camp and see Artemis and Thaila I meet with them to practice stealth, hunting and archery, I also meet with them to check out how many monsters there are or if there was any chance of a war it was part of the training program for me to go there or to Themyscira to be trained in archery and other techniques. I occasionally went to Atlantis to train with Aquaman for possible aquatic missions, we tested out how much pressure I can take, it turns out that I can go to the deepest parts of the ocean with slight difficulty being that it is hard to see down there, and the water was freezing cold or burning hot.


	15. Chapter 15

Percy POV  
We were called into the main area to meet a new team member. She was Green Arrow’s sidekick. Her name was Artemis I chuckled a bit when I first heard her name everyone looked at me questionly for a few moments before remembering what I am and who I know. Artemis looked at me questionly because everybody else was wearing their suits and I was wearing a CHB t-shirt with a pair of blue skinny jeans. We were introducing ourselves when KF or Wally came in wearing his swimming clothes carrying a beach umbrella, surfboard, esky, foldup chair, boombox, beach ball and a bag that probably contained his towel and clothes. He called himself the Wall-man before tripping over and landing on the floor on his stomach, skidding to a halt, his beach ball bounced next to Batman’s cowl covered face and Red Tornado. Artemis asked Wally what his powers were after calling him the Wall-man like he had used earlier. Artemis and KF introduced themselves to each other, Green Arrow telling them that she was his new sidekick KF asked what happened to his old one referring to Speedy or as he now goes by Red Arrow. Red Arrow used the Zeta-tubes to enter Mt. Justice, he told the rest of the team that he quit before confronting Green Arrow on how quickly he found a replacement and weather or not Artemis could use the bow that she was holding. Once he stopped insulting Artemis, he gave the team the details on the mission that he had pulled off with a little help from me, renting him the boat the he used to escape and giving him the location of the scientist that he was looking for. He told us that he had her stashed in a high school safe from danger and hidden. He told the team that he had it under control and didn’t need any help from the team but when the team were told to do it as their mission he told them that they could look after it then and he would be on his way, he nodded to me in thanks for helping him out before leaving telling the system to change Speedy to Red Arrow. 

When we got to the high school Miss Martian set up the mind link as I stayed walking around the perimeter, I heard the team fight in my head when I told them to shut up or I would close the mind link on my side so that I could focus and that they wouldn’t be able to contact me without breaking radio silence that was set up, they finally stopped fighting. They went online to find the fog, when they located it at a Star Labs facility the others send Superboy and Robin to handle it while Miss Martian and Artemis are busy arguing I see something enter the school from the area that they were meant to be watching, I alert them mentally as I enter the building silently, following the shadow I warn Aqualad and KF that there is a security breach, I continue to stalk the shadow with out it noticing that I’m there. I see that the shadow is Cheshire as she sets up some traps for KF I deactivate most of them as I pass but left some operational as to not get left behind. I saw KF get caught in a trap that I hadn’t yet disarmed, I went over to him and freed him, I lost track of Cheshire but I knew where she was headed I vapour travelled with KF into the room where Aqualad was with the professor, KF ran out to fight Cheshire before I could tell him that there were probably more types of traps around the school. I wait with Aqualad for Cheshire to enter the room. I heard her move as I turned around and shield Aqualad who tried to shield the Professor, she trow a Sai at me and I don’t dodge as I get hit by tree more and pull them out shrugging off the wounds that still have blood pouring out of them like they were nothing, I throw the Sai back to Cheshire with one of them hitting her mask as she dodges them. I stand back as Aqualad engages in combat with Cheshire extracting the Jellyfish toxin before using some of Aqualad’s water to heal the wounds and reenergize me. I use the air to slow down Cheshire, but it didn’t really do that much as Aqualad started to slow down form the wounds that she gave him in the fight, she pins down Aqualad as I shield the Professor from another Sai. I jump throw the Sai back at her and hit her in the leg, but the wound was extremely shallow, and no toxin got into her bloodstream. Artemis comes in and shoots at Cheshire with a knockout gas arrow, I stand to the side and cover the Professors mouth so that she doesn’t get knocked out, as the gas clears I uncover the professors mouth and use the same hand to catch a Sai that was thrown at her, I see Cheshire standing and telling Artemis that her mask as a built in air filter, I move towards the shadows in case I need to evacuate the Professor, but then KF and Miss Martian came into the room and Cheshire saw that she was out numbered and out powered, she used a flash bang grenade that affected everyone else as I saw her make a runner, I let her as I put a tracker on her Sai’s that she throw at me before I threw them back.


	16. Chapter 16

Percy POV  
When we got to the next place that we were going to protect her at I tell them that I will go on the perimeter to make sure that nobody gets into the Internet Café that we are using as a base to find the Fog. I see a shadow move around towards the window I go over to where it is, it was Cheshire, I got into a fighting position as she threw three darts at me filled with Jellyfish toxin I fought as though nothing was wrong, being the son of Poseidon gives you immunity to these kinds of poisons and toxins as well as being able to control the poison in the darts. I put the toxin back into the dart as I throw it at her, she dodges and throws a smokebomb at my face blinding me.  
Once I regained my vison I climbed the wall and entered the room Artemis was pointing her bow at Cheshire, she was alerted that the Fog was neutralised and that she was not to kill the Professor. She threw a smokebomb on the ground and made a runner. Artemis and I went after her. I was hidden in the shadows while Artemis was visible. Artemis managed to shoot the mask off her face revealing who she was for all to see, she was Artemis’s sister Jade. I moved further into the shadows feeling as though I was intruding on something, I Shadow travelled down to the door of the Internet Café and watched through the window, I jumped out once Jade had left, I put my fingers to my lips as the Team ran out from the Internet Café. I picked up the mask and checked it for trackers or Comms, once I was sure that there was nothing I gave the mask to Robin for him to double check he did while Aqualad was questioning me and Artemis about weather or not we saw Cheshire’s face. I didn’t tell them about what I saw respecting that Artemis wanted to keep her sister a secret. 

Once we got back to the cave Artemis dragged me off to the side asking why I kept her secret after all we only meet each other that day and she had stopped Red Arrow from joining the team I told her that she reminded me of one of my friends, that died. It was like I had a second chance to protect her, to save her as I couldn’t the first time. I was going to make sure that the rest of the team survives and the best way to do that is to keep you alive and on the team. After all I can’t change the future now that I can see it, I can only help guide those who can’t, my eyes glowing a sea green with smoke coming out of them like the oracle at camp. I turned around and walked to the kitchen to eat the blue cookies that I had made earlier. When I got to the kitchen I saw KF sitting and eating my cookies, I growled as I talked him to the floor and stole my cookies back, there was only 7 cookies left I ate one then walked into the other room and offered the others one but when KF came in I ate the last cookie and put the plate in the sink to be washed. 

I went to my room and packed a bag I was going to the Hunt for a few days to talk to Artemis about something that was going on with the campers, they apparently had started to blame me for things that were happening they were talking about banishing me from both camps and Olympus. Things were going missing and reappearing in the Poseidon cabin things were breaking and the gardens were flooding. On the way to the Hunters Camp I thought I saw something that looked like a golden cat with strange black markings walking next to a boy in a suit disappear into a glowing red portal with an evil cackle.

I stopped hearing leaves crunching behind me I stop and get my pen out of my pocket holding it in my hand tightly ready to uncap it in case it’s a monster or someone who wants to kill me. I turn around and see Roy standing there as though he was planning on surprising me. I look at the grandson of Apollo, he had his bow and quiver on his back he looked friendly and didn’t look as though he was going to attack me I put my pen back into my pocket and lean on a tree, we stare at each other for a couple of moments before hugging, he was in the Legion before he choose Camp Half-Blood he was in the 5th cohort he was friends with Frank before I arrived and Frank left. We shook hands and he thanked me for my help with the boat that he used to save the Professor. I told him that the Camps were starting to turn against me and that Artemis had asked to see me at the Hunters camp. He gave me an arrow charm to add to my collection of camp beads telling me that if I ever needed his help to press the arrow and it would notify him and he would send help or come if possible, it also will glow blue if he needs help, so I could help him if he needed.


	17. Chapter 17

Percy POV

I walked into the Hunter Camp dodging the arrows from Thalia, I walked towards Artemis and bowed respectfully, she nodded and I stood up, we walked into her tent and sat down on the chairs, Artemis and Thalia started to fill me in on what is going on in the camps and how they are blaming me for misfortunes that happen a little after I leave each time, they also told me how the immortal members of the 7 are spreading these to the Olympians. They also told me how Apollo had been cast down from Olympus and turned mortal. They told me that they had my mist form help in the battle and how Leo had returned on Festus with Calypso, I stood up and asked them where Leo is now and that I wanted to punch him for fake dying on us. They told me that he was on a quest with Calypso and Apollo to free the oracles and that they had an exhunter following them to give assistance if needed I asked Artemis if it would be okay for me to stay with the hunt for a couple of days as I needed some space from the team and the campers. Artemis and Thalia talked to each other about how the other hunter might feel about having a male in the camp for a couple of days. They turned back to me before saying that they were going to announce it to the other hunters while I find my hunter tent in my bag. 

I found my tent and exited Artemis’s tent, I walked into a small secluded area of the clearing and activated the tent, it sprung up into a large silver tent that shimmered slightly with the mist making it invisible if you don’t know that it is there. I entered the tent and looked around the room inside it was large with the colours being sea green, blue and silver, the bed was patterned with alternating sea green, blue and silver stripes, the dresser was filled with suits of armour and regular clothes. I got changed into a sea green and silver with blue highlights hunter outfit, before exiting my tent and walking over to the campfire. I sat with Hestia at the campfire talking to her about how the team is like a family and that they have each other’s backs. 

For dinner I summoned blue pizza for myself and helped the others cook their dinners, the had venison with bush potatoes, we all drank water with our dinner even though I could summon other drinks. I went back to my tent to read the mission reports from the early days of the Justice League, I hacked the watchtower to get them but I wanted to know everything that I can about any possible enemies that might come after the team, I note down weaknesses of every member of the league and their enemies. I find out that many of the league have similar weaknesses to the team. I link members of the team and their skills to members of the justice league. I plan ways that I could go about defeating the league when they become evil. I know that they will I saw it in a prophecy one night. I make plans for if I met Klarion and his demonic cat Teekl. 

The next day I left my tent and went to where the campfire was last night I saw Artemis talking to Thalia and Phoebe about where they were going to move to once I left. I walked up to them and suggested the forest near Mt. Justice because it is untouched and full of monsters to hunt. It is also only a short travel from Gotham city if they wanted to deal with male criminals and rapists. I told them that if they ever needed a place to stay they could go there as long as they didn’t castrate any of the team or try to recruit them. 

I relit the fire and sat down taking out my notebook I focused on what will happen in the near future, my eyes glow sea green with smoke coming out of them as I see me and Kid Flash standing on top of a tower an old man laying dead on the floor, KF was inside a shield with the body and a helmet, I was standing ready to attack Teekl. I came out of my vison with dot points of what was happening at that time as well as what lead to it. I reread the dot points before putting the note pad away and taking Riptide out as the air behind me moved I turned as an arrow was fired at me, I spun and sliced the arrow out of the air, it was a hunter arrow I could tell by the silver fletch of the arrow. I looked at the bushes and saw no movement, I looked around and saw that Phoebe, Thalia and Artemis had disappeared, I shook my head knowing that they had planned to try a sneak attack for my training even though I had finished it. I moved around the camp stealthily with my sword out on high alert I felt the air around me crackle as Thaila hit me with a lightning bolt, I kept moving between the hunter tents I heard movement in one of the bushes, I shot an arrow at the bush I heard a yelp as a new hunter was hit by the arrow, it only just grazed the drawing arm of the archer but it was enough to stop them from shotting me, I jumped up into a tree before shadow traveling over to where Thalia was and putting my sword against her neck, she got the hunters to stand down ending the training exercise.


	18. Chapter 18

Percy POV  
I started to pack up my stuff, I was leaving the hunt today and going back to the cave, by the time that the sun was above the trees all of my stuff was packed up and I was saying my farewells to the hunt until I decide to visit them again. I walked back through the forest to Salem the nearest town with a zeta beam that I know of, I could have just vapour travelled but I decided that it would be nice to try the zeta beams, I walked out from the forest and into a clearing, on the other side of the clearing there was a old abandoned theatre, in the clearing I sensed ancient magic, similar to the Gods but ever so different I could sense that something was being cloaked by magic and it wasn’t the mist, I was going to check it out before remembering that I told the team that I would be back to the cave before they woke up today. So, I ignored my senses and continued to walk, the zeta beam was in the alleyway next to the theatre. 

I entered it and heard my ID being called out as I suddenly appeared in a bright flash of light in the mission room of the cave, I told myself that zeta beams are like shadow traveling but with light instead of shadows, but it didn’t seem to make me feel any better. I walked out of the zeta tubes and into the lounge room I sat down and waited a few minuets for my head to clear before going to the kitchen and wait for the team to arrive or get their butts out of bed, I decided that to speed things up a little that I would make pancakes like my mum used to if I wasn’t getting out of bed. 

Soon there was the sweet smell of blue choc chip pancakes filling the cave as I made stacks upon stacks of blue chocolate chip pancakes. I got out 6 plates and started to serve up the pancakes, Wally and I got the biggest serves because of our metabolisms, then Superboy, Miss Martian, Artemis and Aqualad got the same number of pancakes, I made leftovers so that if anybody wanted seconds they could have them. I leaned against the kitchen counter and ate my pancakes, they were completely soaked in maple syrup to the point that if Annabeth was here she would have said that I had drowned my pancakes with syrup.

After the rest of the team finished their pancakes we went into the mission room and we began to train, I would close my eyes while the others would try to sneak up and attack me if they landed a hit they would replace me in the centre of the room, this exercise was to prepare them in case they were ever blinded on a mission, it was also a test of their stealth, the one who had gotten the closet was Robin and that was when I fell asleep in the exercise and I had caught him from three meters away above me. Today I had stopped a speeding Wally, 10 stealth blunt tip arrows, several telekinetically thrown objects, 50 of Superboy’s punches, to many litres of water to count and several hundred volts of electricity. We stopped at 1300 for lunch before having sparing matches, I promised everyone that I would not use my powers in these matches and I did not. I spared with everybody, the hardest to beat was probably Superboy or Miss Martian. Superboy because of his Kryptonian DNA and Miss Martian because of her psychic attacks.


	19. Chapter 19

Percy POV

Red Tornado sent us on a mission to Salem in the clearing that I sensed the presence earlier today, a similar but more potent presence was coming from the theatre though its energy was more chaotic and evil. I ignored it as KF returned from running around the entire clearing, he said something about it not being simple stealth tech and that it was mystic powers, I shook my head as I closed my eyes and began to tear at the cloaking magic, I managed to reveal the outline of the Tower of Fate and the place where the keyhole is the tower fought back against me as I held it so that Aqualad could place the key in the hole once the key was placed in the hole the tower revealed itself the others entered but the door moved whenever I tried to enter it I told the others that I would stay outside in case anything happens or Doctor Fate comes back, I asked Miss Martian to alert me if anything happens and I will try to enter. 

The Tower of Fate disappears as the door closes, I could only see the outline of the tower. I went into the forest and sat in a tree waiting for the team to finish or call for help. I see a flash of red as Klarion, Teekl, Abracadabra and Kent Nelson walk out of the theatre I growl as I see them enter the tower, I sent a mental message to Miss Martian warning her that there were some villains that had just entered the tower with Doctor Fate. I heard no response other that a feeling of blazing heat that felt like the River Phlegethon from a few meters away. I saw a bright flash of light at the top of the tower as KF and Kent appeared at the top of the tower then a red flash of light happened as Klarion and Teekl appeared. 

I closed my eyes and focused on the top of the tower vapour traveling myself up there, I landed inside a protective golden bubble that Klarion was attacking, I raised my hands upward strengthening the shield giving it a slight ocean blue tint, Klarion created glowing red claws and pierce straight through the bubble and moved closed together tearing at my magic and Kent Nelson’s final spell. KF stood up and grabbed the helmet of Fate I looked at him giving him the same mental message that Klarion did before facing Klarion and Teekl spreading my arms and creating a shield in front of me and KF as Klarion sent a blast of mystic fire at me and KF.

My shield held up for 45 seconds before the mystic fire started eat at the sides of my shield witling it down till the fire was threatening to burn KF who was standing next to me, I push the shield in front of KF and my immunity to fire protects me I vapour travel behind Klarion and Teekl as I see KF put on the helmet and become Doctor Fate. I watch Doctor Fate and Klarion duel as I recharge my magic.

Once I gained enough power to do some damage I sneak around behind Klarion and towards Teekl, I reached into my pocket and brought out Riptide, I went to stab the demonic cat as Klarion turned around and tried to blast me with more mystic fire, I raised my hand and redirected it down at Teekl, it made Klarion start to flicker but didn’t flicker to the point of retreat so I brought Riptide down towards Teekl, she jumped in an attempt to get out of the way as Riptide sliced through her tail near its base Klarion started to yell out random things while flickering before yelling Holy Carp and open a portal back to the Chaos Dimension where he belongs.

Doctor Fate used his magic to enter as I did the same to where I felt the teams minds coming from, by the time that I had entered Doctor Fate had already freed the team, Doctor Fate wasn’t taking off the helmet to free KF I glared at him and told him that if he didn’t take off the helmet in the next few minutes I would go to the Fates and report you for breaking the ancient laws before getting them to force the helmet off his head. He stared at me as I stared back when he didn’t comply I got ready to call the Fates in so that they could intervene, just before I called them he gave in and took off the helmet, obviously realizing that I wasn’t bluffing. KF stood there with the helmet of Fate in his hands, before thanking Kent Nelson for helping him get out, I guess that I did have some help with removing Fate from KF.

When we went back into Mt. Justice KF took the helmet and walked into his room, he didn’t stay at the Cave, so his room only had a shelf with the mission souvenirs from all of the other missions, I walked after him with Artemis following me. When KF noticed me I only nodded at him signalling that I felt for his loss. Though when Artemis confronted him about it he told her that he was only keeping it as a souvenir from this mission and in respect of Kent Nelson, I could tell that it was because he knew that it was a mystic artefact and that it may still be needed one day. I still could tell when he explained what happened scientifically, I just hope that the helmet is never really needed.


	20. Chapter 20

Percy POV

The mission was a disaster I was covered in solid clay, focusing on getting out while the others minus Aqualad were unconscious, I summoned lightning to blast the clay off me before redirecting it towards Clayface, the jerk who put me in clay, he moved forward making me miss. I hiss as Aqualad gets thrown around by Clayface. He is down and almost unconscious when Batman arrives through the roof and uses a taser to shock and defeat Clayface. Batman gives Aqualad a look of disapproval before the rest of the team wake up and leaves. 

When the team arrives at Mt. Justice Batman is waiting for us he wants to talk to Aqualad, the rest of us except Robin leaves before Batman tells Robin to leave, he walks away muttering something under his breath. KF looks at me and I can tell what he is thinking he wants to listen in on what they are saying, I shake my head before becoming curious myself, so I turn into vapour and move into the mission room. I overhear Batman ask Aqualad if he is missing someone or just the place. I pause for a moment realizing that Aqualad left his crush behind in Atlantis when he moved to the surface and became Aqualad. 

After Batman leaves I exit the room still as vapour before entering again this time as myself. I see him get ready to go to Atlantis as I walk up behind him, he looks at me before continuing to program the coordinate into the zeta tube. I decide that I would zeta to Atlantis instead of risking vapour travel into the sea. Once he finishes he enters the zeta tube and we arrive in Atlantis, well what was once Atlantis the city is now called Poseidonis and the kingdom is called Atlantis. 

We meet Aquaman who politely greets us in Atlantean, I return it in Atlantean as well as Kaldur. We swim through the city with Aquaman otherwise known as King Orin who invites us to a dinner he and Queen Mera are hosting. We then swim towards the Conservatory of Sorcery, on the way Kaldur meets Topo, an octopus like Atlantean who shows him a display that when he runs his hand over it, it becomes animated and tells the story of how Kaldur became Aqualad. After swimming a bit further, we reach the Conservatory of Sorcery where Kaldur meets Tula and Garth who he trained with before he went to the surface, they were sparring with Queen Meera watching them. When the spar ended Kaldur and I went to talk to Queen Mera before we turned back towards where Tula and Garth who were floating and talking to each other. We swam towards them, Kaldur then asked Tula to dinner before turning to Garth and telling him that he would invite him as well if he could, then I told Kaldur that I don’t know anyone to invite that won’t already be there, so I would invite Garth for him. After we left Garth and Tula went back to training while Kaldur showed me around Poseidonis. 

At dinner after we ate, King Orin said that him and Queen Mera had an announcement to make, we all quieted down even Tyson, who left Poseidon’s palace to come to the dinner party when he got the invitation from King Orin, then they announced that Queen Mera was pregnant, Kaldur congratulated them before apologising to Prince Orm who was going to become King if Orin died before he had a child. Prince Orm said it was fine and that he was happy for the new baby and wasn’t offended. King Orin and Queen Mera were kissing until King Orin got an urgent message from Superman, who tells him that there is an emergency at Tokyo bay. He tells Aqualad swim with him after he tells us that he had to leave. 

Tula left to talk to Aqualad, while Queen Mera and Prince Orm asked me about my recent adventures involving Gaia. I started by telling them a brief recount of what happened in the Giant war glossing over what happened in Tartarus. When I got to the part before Leo died, a shockwave hit the palace as several explosives went off at one in the city. We swam out of the palace to see where the explosions originated and check the damages. Once we got outside we saw that there were several explosions in many of the cities sectors. There was an army of people from Black Manta’s army who were fighting the royal army as they tried to save people in the city. The royal army fought back but were often defeated while protecting civilians. 

Kaldur and Tula arrived at the palace while we were defending ourselves from Black Mantas army, the royal guards were quickly defeated leaving Queen Mera, Prince Orm, Garth, Tyson and I, Tyson had taken several hits but thanks to his cyclopes blood he was mostly fine, but his reactions had become slowed. Kaldur, Tula, Garth, Tyson, Prince Orm and I were protecting each other and Queen Mera when we thought that we had defeated all of Black Manta’s men in this sector when Garth turned and swam towards Tula. Tula told him to look out before pushing him out of the way of an energy blast from one of the men’s blasters. Garth caught her and laid her on the ground next to where Queen Mera stood. I raised my hands and an invisible shield made of water surrounded us and deflected the blasts back towards the soldiers, 3 out of 7 got hit and paralysed by the blasts. Kaldur and Garth looked confused by the rebounding blasts when there was no visible glow that signals Atlantean water sorcery before they remember that I don’t create a glow when I use my powers like they do. 

I signal them that they should see why they are attacking us so Aqualad swims upwards while Queen Mera and I distract the army I tell Tyson to go and see if he can help any citizens in the area, he nods and swims off while I move the shield upwards so Queen Mera can attack while I protect Garth and Kaldur. I reach into my pocket and reveal Riptide in pen form, I uncap her and pressed the button on my watch activating the shield that Tyson made for me. I jumped in front of Queen Mera defecting blasts off my shield. I lowered the water shield as Kaldur, Aqualad now and Garth descended, they finished off the rest of Black Manta’s men in the sector before coming back and telling us that they hit everywhere except the Science Center. Aqualad told us that he was going to go and fight Black Manta, Prince Orm told him that he would come if he could, but his job was to protect Queen Mera and the new heir, Garth offered to come but Aqualad coldly told him that his place was with Tula. I was surprised, I wondered what happened to cause that kind of coldness from Aqualad. He turned and swam towards the Science Center with me following behind him silently not sure what to say.

When we arrived at the Science Center Aqualad turned to me and gestured for me to set up a psychic link between us, then he asked me through the link to scan the building and look for guards and patrols I nodded scanning then sending the results to him as they moved while we moved through the Science Center towards the middle of it where the giant sea star was being held, I sensed Garth behind us and told Aqualad, we disappeared into the shadows around the corner before I used my powers to drag him towards us and put him in the psychic link. Aqualad explained what the plan was while I knocked out two of Black Manta’s men and stole their uniforms. I gave them to Aqualad and Garth while I focused on using a mixture of my light powers and magic to make myself invisible. I sent Garth and Aqualad a mental message to see if I was invisible they turned and nodded, signalling that I was truly invisible, they put the uniforms on over their clothes. 

When I got into the room where the giant sea star was I hid in the shadows in case my invisibility faltered. Aqualad and Garth came into the room a few minutes after me and tried their best to act like a soldier, but they failed quickly getting found out by Black Manta who gets his army to fight them while he steals the sea star. I used my powers to help as much as I could but the agonised noises that the sea star was making telepathically to me was distracting and irritating. It was screaming in my head and I couldn’t block I out the best that I could do was to keep it from distracting Garth and Aqualad. My invisibility started to falter as I slowly fell to the ground after getting hit. 

I closed my eyes focusing entirely on pushing out the pained screams from the frozen sea star. I instinctively waved my hands through the air and the ice around the sea star melted allowing it to move around minorly it stopped screaming as the ice continues to melt. I get up and shield Aqualad and Garth before I heated the water temperature slightly to help the sea star escape. When the sea star stopped moving and fell asleep a few minuets later I dropped the shield as Garth called on the power of the tempest to defeat Black Manta, but before Black Manta retreated he blew up the sea star. I knew that it didn’t kill it from the excruciatingly loud screams of pain that echoed through my head from it. The Aqualad and Garth chase after Black Manta as I swam down to the bottom and searched for the remaining piece. I retrieved it and left towards the palace where I found Aqualad and Garth talking with each other. I looked down and noticed that it was self regenerating very slowly. I handed the piece of sea star to Prince Orm before leaving to try and find Tyson.

After me and Tyson talked I went back to where Aqualad the zeta-beam and we left back to Mt. Justice where he told Batman that he was here 100%. I smiled as Batman told us about a mission in Bialya.


End file.
